Historias Fairy Tail
by Erza Scarlet no Titania
Summary: 1º historia: Gruvia —Bésame —Le dijo —Bésame —Le susurró. Ambos se fusionaron en un lento y doloroso beso, acompañado de lágrimas por parte de Juvia, con sus manos tomó el rostro de Juvia e intensificó el beso. —Bésame hasta que no podamos —Dijo entre besos. —Bésame hasta que uno de los dos muera. Den una oportunidad ñ.ñ Espero subir varias historia de diferentes parejas acá


Kiss me

..

_**Déclame:**_ _Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen_

..

Una hermosa muchacha caminaba por entre la multitud, su vestimenta, piel, cabello, caminar, todo de ella destaca, brillaba de una manera propia. Su cara estaba cubierta con un antifaz de color plateado, dejando a vista solo el rojizo de sus labios, y su piel de un lívido extremo. Su cabello azul caía en una cola con ondas en las puntas. Su vestido era de un color azul, eres revelador pero inocente a la vez. Era un vestido a simple vista, demasiado simple, pero era hermoso. Su vista se dirigía de persona en persona, buscando a una en específica, o mejor dicho, específico. Buscaba a un chico de cabellos color azul extremadamente obscuros, una cicatriz en la frente, y, posiblemente sin ropa.

Sintió como alguien la tomaba de la cintura y la hacía girar para quedar frente a frente, esperanzada de que fuera "su chico" se dejó llevar, pero aquel hombre no era él.

—¿Me permite ésta pieza? —El masculino tenía una voz profunda. Extendió la mano esperando respuesta por parte de la chica, la cual, fue dada.

En la barra habían cuatro personas sentadas conversando entre ellos, una peliroja, una rubia, un pelirosa y un peliazul obscuro. Erza, Lucy, Natsu y Gray.

—Me parece raro pero a la vez buena idea una fiesta de disfraces —Comenta Lucy mientras tomaba su vaso y procedía a tomar un poco, sintió como Natsu colocaba uno de sus brazos encima de sus descubiertos hombros.

—Es lo que merecemos, vencimos a los dragones y salvamos Fiore —Una de sus típicas sonrisa se asomó por sus labios.

Mientras tanto Gray mantenía su vista en cierto punto, su ceño se encontraba fruncido —Sí tanto te molesta que otro la toque ve a buscarla —Soltó Erza mientras en sus manos sostenía un servicio con pastel, y le dedicaba una sonrisa burlesca a Fullbuster.

Gray se sonrojó levemente —No sé de qué hablas —Se giró en su asiento para quedar con sus brazos apoyados en la barra, pidió otro trago.

—No te hagas el idiota, Gray —La mirada de Erza se tornó seria y filosa —Estás consciente de que ella se puede aburrir en cualquier momento de ti —Dejó de mirarlo y posó sus achocolatados ojos en la pista —Como ahora.

Sin contener la curiosidad Gray se dio media vuelta y observó, efectivamente en el centro de baile había una pareja. Juvia y un desconocido, que pronto posiblemente estaría muerto, o más bien congelado. Las manos del hombre rodeaban la fina cintura de Lockser, sus cuerpos estaban muy bien apegados al otro, un contacto más que íntimo para los ojos de Gray. Eran la única pareja bailando, contrastaban tan bien que llamaban la atención de los demás.

La ira inundó a Gray y con rápidos movimientos, tomó su máscara y se la acomodó en su rostro, dio un último trago a su licor y se puso de pie para dirigirse hacia el centro de la pista. Aquel pelibranco no se la quitaría. Si no era de él, no sería de nadie más.

Con fuertes pasos se posó al lado del chico, alzó su mano derecha y tocó el hombro de este —Perdona Lyon, pero la mujer ya tiene pareja —Una sonrisa torcida inundó a Fullbuster, yd e un rápido movimiento, sin que Bastia pudiera replicar, él era quien tocaba el cuerpo de Juvia —Creí haberte dicho que te alejaras de él.

A Juvia le inundó una felicidad feraz, pero intentó hacerse la dura con Gray —Juvia no tiene por qué hacerle caso a Gray-sama —Su agarre se tensó al igual que el de Gray en el de ella —Juvia no….

Pero la mano de Gray se posó en sus labios, haciéndole callar en el acto —No tolero verte cerca de él —Su mandíbula se encontraba tensa.

Los ojos de Juvia se abrieron por la impresión —Y tampoco toleras que Juvia esté cerca de ti —Y sin que Gray esperara nada, Juvia lo soltó y de un manotazo sacó las masculinas manos de su cintura, con paso firme y alargado se alejó de la multitud, dejando al chico solo en la pista.

—Te lo advertimos —Susurraron cuatro personas que pasaron a su alrededor para unirse a la pista de baile, Erza iba con Jellal, y Natsu con Lucy.

Gray contempló como la silueta femenina desaparecía por entre las personas —Soy un idiota —Murmuró costándole convencerse de aquello. Se abrió su chaqueta, aflojó su corbata y se sacó el antifaz, y partió derecho en busca de Juvia.

Juvia estaba apoyada en el barandal de la azotea, lágrimas caían por sus mejillas empapando su clavícula. Estaba temblando.

Sintió como alguien colocaba una chaqueta en sus hombros, protegiéndola del frío —Juvia está harta —Un silencio inundó a ambos —Harta de ti, harta de que la ignores. Juvia no aguanta más —Murmuró mordiéndose el labio inferior para no seguir llorando.

—No digas eso….

Se giró para encararlo, su inexpresión fría la azotó con brutalidad —¿Decir qué?, ¿La verdad? —Avanzó un paso hacia adelante, haciendo retroceder a Gray —Juvia ya no sabe qué hacer, Juvia ha hecho de todo. Juvia de verdad lo ha intentado todo.

Gray intentó tocarla —No….

—¡No digas nada! —De un momento a otro la Juvia de Phantom se posó en la mente de Gray —Juvia se ha cortado el cabello, una y otra, y otra vez y Juvia no ha logrado nada, ni siquiera tu más mínimo interés Gray-sama —Se giró y miró hacía el obscuro cielo —Lo único que Juvia hace es molestar a Gray-sama —Su tono de voz había bajado drásticamente.

—Bésame —Le dijo —Bésame —Le susurró.

Ambos se fusionaron en un lento y doloroso beso, acompañado de lágrimas por parte de Juvia, con sus manos tomó el rostro de Juvia e intensificó el beso.

—Bésame hasta que no podamos —Dijo entre besos. —Bésame hasta que uno de los dos muera.

Y sí, Gray era un maldito Tsundere que no tenía sus sentimientos claros hacía Juvia, y que con cada estupidez que hacia la hería, alejándola más de él. Pero aun así, no quería, no dejaba, no le gustaba que ningún otro hombre la tocara, porque por algo su segundo nombre era, posesivo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Fin del primer one-shot_


End file.
